


Cámara en mano

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Photography, jeanmarco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean es un fotógrafo aficionado con tendencia a caerse y otras excusas para escribir un rato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cámara en mano

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://notengoinstagram.tumblr.com/post/115791546547/c%C3%A1mara-en-mano

El espumoso sonido de las olas erosionando la roca. El viento arrastrando pequeñas gotitas de sabor salado hasta su boca. La blanquecina capa de algas muertas tiempo atrás y la ocasional visión de una gaviota planeando sobre su cabeza. Podía decirse que Jean no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz pero lo cierto es que no era así. Esta pequeña cala era su refugio. También lo era así para mucha gente, que aprovechaba su especial orientación para ocultar su desnudez del resto de curiosos. Pero poco importaba eso en medio del invierno. Ahora era suya, la tenía toda para él y para sus pensamientos.

Siempre que tenía que reflexionar, venía aquí. Ideas, miedos, pequeñas inquietudes y grandes inseguridades que se ocultaban en ese punto ciego de nuestra vista, que solo somos capaces de ver cuando nos giramos por completo. Jean prefería no girarse. Nadie quiere hacerlo cuando algo así te persigue. Quizás eso fuese la fuente de más problemas pero así somos las personas, y así era Jean.

“ _Esto es mejor_ ”. Esta cala sin arena. Esta reverberación de arenisca y océano. ¿Quién puede pensar en sus problemas cuando tiene la inmensidad delante de sus ojos? Jean sacó su réflex de segunda mano, una Nikon de carcasa negra repleta de marcas de uso y otras cicatrices, y miró por el visor.

Una versión más pequeña de la realidad se mostró ante él. Comenzó a tomar fotos. La línea donde el cielo y la enorme masa de agua se juntaban, perfectamente horizontal. Los peñascos contra las nubes. El faro a sus espaldas. Una planta creciendo en un lugar improbable. Cada poza con su diverso microcosmos de fauna marina. Todo volvía a cobrar sentido. Había tanto que contar en esa cala. Jean solo buscaba recuperar algo del orden que la madre naturaleza se empeñaba en eliminar. Con su cámara podía hacerlo. Podía decidir dónde quedaba el horizonte en su foto. Podía controlar la forma de aquella roca que se recortaba contra el cielo si conseguía captar la luz de forma adecuada. Podía darle a esa intrépida planta el lugar que merecía por haber crecido en tan inhóspito sitio. Podía clasificar cada uno de los diminutos crustáceos y bivalvos que nacían, se reproducían y morían en las pozas de agua salobre.

Se esforzaba en probar distintos encuadres, en mostrar el mismo sujeto a través de distintas fotografías, variando la luz que el obturador dejaba entrar, alterando pequeños detalles, mostrando forma en una foto, y textura en la siguiente. Así, conseguía reducir cada uno de sus objetivos a diminutas partes de ellos mismos, manejables, abarcables. Solo juntando varios de sus trabajos se conseguía una visión completa del horizonte, de la roca, de la planta, o de ese percebe anclado a las paredes de su estanque.

Cualesquiera que fuesen las preocupaciones que le perseguían, Jean conseguía olvidarlas. Ordenar la realidad en instantáneas era mejor que ordenar su mente. Era más fácil. Era metódico pero a la vez creativo. Llevaba casi media hora buscando distintas menares de fotografiar sus pies sumergidos, cómo éstos se mecían con la corriente, cómo cambiaban con la luz filtrada por la masa de agua salada, cuando notó por primera vez un cercano click. Se detuvo, todavía con la cara pegada a la parte trasera de su cámara, y de nuevo lo oyó, esta vez con mayor claridad.

“ _Click_ ”.

Confundido entre los ruidos naturales del ambiente y entre los sonidos que él hacía con su propia cámara. Camuflado entre la conversación que Jean había estado manteniendo con él mismo sobre la complejidad de sus pies.

“ _Click_ ”.

“ _Click, click_ ”.

Y de nuevo, “ _click_ ”.

Lentamente, con la sincera curiosidad de un niño, apartó la cámara de su rostro. Unos metros a su derecha, delante de donde debería estar el sol, se encontró con la figura de otra persona. Poco más que una silueta. Entre sus manos sujetaba una cámara que Jean no pudo identificar. La silueta siguió sacando fotos, con su incesante click, click, click. A los ojos de alguien inexperto, podría parecer estática, sacando fotos al mismo y exacto punto, pero Jean podía ver cómo movía la mano, jugando con los aros que rodeaban al objetivo.

El otro aficionado parecía no notar su presencia, así que Jean aprovechó su aparente invisibilidad para capturarlo en su cámara. Primero, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, pero pronto se vio obligado a sacar los pies del agua para acercarse más a aquel desconocido con el que compartía hobby.

Quizás él también estuviese huyendo de algo. “ _¿De qué?_ ”

Jean se incorporó aún más, irguiéndose por completo sobre la roca en la que estaba y disparando una foto tras otra.

La silueta seguía impasible, salvo por el incesante pero discreto ir y venir de sus dedos. “ _¿Qué encuentras tan interesante en el horizonte? ¿Estás fotografiando lo mismo que yo?_ ”

Después de unas pocas decenas de imágenes similares, Jean tuvo una idea. Se tumbó en el húmedo y frío suelo y afirmó los codos en unos huecos naturales de la roca. Ajustó la exposición en su cámara, esperando poder obtener una imagen más nítida de aquella silueta, revelando lo máximo posible de las ocultas facetas del sujeto. Quizá, viendo su cara, podría comprenderle un poco más. Pulsó el disparador y, segundos después, observó la imagen resultante en la pantalla de su Nikon. Su corazón se aceleró con la emoción de quién descubre un misterio oculto durante décadas. Ahí estaba. Casi le sorprendió ver que sus facciones no estaban hechas de la misma roca que componía su pequeño rincón de paz en el mundo. No, la cara de aquel chico no era de arenisca, era de carne, hueso y algo más. Algo distinto. Algo que no podía verse en esa fotografía, solo intuirse levemente. Una especie de reflejo, algo que no estaba ahí, pero que a la vez estaba.

Tenía que saber más. Tenía que hacerle más fotos. Pero para eso tenía que estar más cerca. Jean saltó torpemente entre las rocas, excitado por descubrir la cara de aquella persona. De conocerle a través de las imágenes que pudiese regalarle. Como si de un fotógrafo de animales salvajes se tratase, se agachó de nuevo, buscando a su figurada presa a través de su cámara. Buscando más caras de la misma moneda.

La nueva posición de Jean ya no dejaba al sol exactamente detrás de su objeto de deseo así que por fin pudo ver algo más que una silueta y unos rasgos desdibujados. La cara de un joven de facciones suaves y piel morena se definía ahora ante sus ojos. Ese reflejo, ese no sé qué etéreo de la cara del joven tomó forma y color en la nueva serie de imágenes que Jean iba obteniendo. Una imagen en negativo del cielo estrellado. Cientos de puntitos oscuros sobre su bronceada tez. En eso se había transformado aquel incógnito destello.

“ _Pecas…_ ”

Jean siguió sacando fotos, emocionado porque ahora sabía algo más de aquella persona con la que parecía tener tantas cosas en común. Al fin y al cabo, los dos podían llevar horas en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo. No era descabellado pensar que ambos hubiesen venido por el mismo motivo. No era una locura pensar que los dos se encontraban en esa cala huyendo de los mismos demonios.

La respiración de Jean se aceleró con la idea de que el protagonista de sus últimas fotografías pudiese ser su alma gemela. Una persona tan importante en su vida tenía que llegar de una forma muy especial.

“ _¿Por qué no así?_ ”.

Una mota de polvo se posó en su lente, interrumpiendo su reportaje y haciéndole voltearse para rebuscar en su mochila algo con lo que limpiarla de la repentina suciedad. Tanteó con su mano dentro del saco, demasiado impaciente como para abrirlo por completo. La cartera, las llaves, una pequeña libreta, un sándwich que se había olvidado de tomar… un sinfín de objetos se paseó por entre sus dedos antes de encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó un pañuelo del paquete en el que se apretujaba y lo pasó con suavidad por la superficie de la lente, deseando tener algo mejor con lo que limpiarla.

Cuando por fin miró de nuevo a través de su ajada Nikon, la escena había cambiado por completo. El joven se encontraba ahora sumergido en su abrigo, literalmente. Había construido una especie de iglú negro de tela y había desaparecido dentro. Jean observaba sin perder detalle cada agitación de la extraña construcción. Estaba tan confundido que incluso había parado de tomar fotos.

Dejó reposar su cámara, que colgaba ahora de su cuello, y se acercó. La expresión de extrañeza tornándose en pavor. ¿Qué motivo podía llevar a una persona a montar semejante espectáculo? Solo la locura, y si lo que tenía delante era un loco y no su alma gemela, entonces debía sentir miedo. No había lugar a dudas. Puede que se hubiese precipitado al ensalzar la figura de aquel extraño.

Pese a su instinto, siguió acercándose. Poco a poco. Un paso tras otro. Diseccionando con la mirada cada una de las sacudidas del abrigado montón, esperando que, en cualquier momento, un brazo, una pierna o el mismísimo Satán emergiesen para arrastrarle dentro de la improvisada tienda de campaña.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió y pronto, el abrigo, la persona escondida debajo y el misterio que pudiesen guardar se encontraron al alcance de la mano. Así, Jean alargó un tembloroso brazo hasta rozar con sus dedos la oscura tela de la prenda.

“ _¿Y ahora qué?_ ”.

Podía sentir el rugoso tacto de las fibras en su mano y casi podía adivinar el contorno de quién se ocultaba tras ellas. Armándose de coraje, Jean apretó el abrigo entre sus dedos, decidido a conocer la identidad de quién se encontraba en aquel habitáculo y por qué actuaba de una manera tan extravagante. Estrujó la tela hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron de un color incluso más blanquecino que el habitual y, en ese momento de titubeo, la estructura se vino abajo. O más bien, se vino arriba.

Con una velocidad apabullante, el protagonista de sus últimas fotografías emergió de su abrigo como si de una erupción volcánica se tratase, como aquellos vídeos en los que la naturaleza se ve acelerada de forma artificial y las plantas se enredan de una manera endiablada, o las flores se abren y cierran con una facilidad alienígena. Jean dio un paso hacia atrás al tratar de evitar el inminente desastre y sus pies fueron a toparse con alguna roca que antes no estaba ahí. Aun con el trasero en el aire, solo atinó a agarrar su más preciada posesión, su cámara, anulando cualquier opción de frenar la caída con las manos. Y así quedó Jean, en el suelo, un amasijo de extremidades confusas, un cuerpo dolorido hecho un nudo en torno a una cámara de fotos, un orgullo herido por la ridiculez de su situación.

Frotándose su magullada espalda, Jean alzó la mirada, tomando consciencia de su extraña postura y de la persona que se alzaba ante él. Había pasado varios minutos tomando fotos de aquel joven, se había acercado a él, cámara en mano, como un cazador en un safari; había contemplado atónito como se sumergía en su ropa y construía una barrera entre su persona y el mundo exterior y había estado a punto de romper esa barrera pero, solo ahora, en ese preciso instante y desde esa superficie rocosa y algo húmeda, Jean se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. De que había estado tomando fotografías de otro ser humano, de que había tocado a un desconocido (aunque solo a través de su abrigo) y de que estaba dispuesto arrancárselo para descubrir qué ocultaba con tanto celo.

Y ahí estaba el dichoso desconocido. Mucho más alto de lo que Jean había juzgado, mucho más pecoso, intimidante y mucho más todo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

“ _Oh, Dios. Me está hablando. Ahora voy a tener que dar explicaciones. Probablemente crea que quería robarle el abrigo. ¿Y si se ha dado cuenta de que le estaba haciendo fotos? Va a creer que soy un acosador y va a ser muy difícil demostrar que no lo soy con unas cien fotos de su silueta en la cámara. Ay, ay, ¿qué hace? ¿Me está dando la mano? ¿Por qué me está dando la mano? Si no le conozco. Claro, debe ser eso, se está presentando. Mejor darle la mano y aparentar normalidad_ ”.

Las palabras dentro de la mente de Jean iba incluso más rápido que su corazón, que palpitaba al ritmo de un millar de tambores. En su desconocimiento de la situación actual, Jean hizo lo que cualquier persona haría si se encuentra con un desconocido que le tiende la mano, devolverle el saludo educadamente y presentarse.

\- S-s-soy Jean.

\- Estupendo, Jean. Soy Marco. Ahora, ¿estás bien? Parece que te has dado fuerte.

“ _¿Ha dicho que me daba fuerte? No, no ha podido ser eso. ¿Por qué me sigue cogiendo la mano? Ya sé su nombre, ¿por qué no me suelta la mano? ¿Por qué no deja de preguntarme si estoy bien? Estoy bien, me duele el culo porque me he caído pero eso es todo. Un momento, me he caído. ¡Me he caído! Claro, eso explicaría por qué estoy en el suelo y por qué este tipo es tan alto_ ”.

La verborrea mental de Jean fue interrumpida por el fuerte tirón de su acompañante, que le alzó del suelo y recompuso su postura hasta la verticalidad habitual.

\- Oye, p-p-perdona, no intentaba… no intentaba robarte el abrigo ni nada, solo te vi haciendo fotos y, b-b-bueno, luego no te vi y n-no entendía…

Jean se maldijo por dentro por ser un manojo de nervios y por no poder expresar todo aquello que estaba pensando, por no poder hacerle entender al ya no tan desconocido Marco que no era un loco, que no suele ir por ahí tocando a la gente ni a sus abrigos, que tampoco los roba, que él tiene un chaqueta con borreguito por dentro y no le hace falta la de nadie. Pero no pudo controlarse y siguió balbuceando por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Mientras, Marco-el-otro-fotógrafo, hacía y deshacía nudos con sus cejas hasta que éstas se alzaron en su frente, en un gesto de comprensión.

\- ¡Quieres saber qué hacía ahí dentro!

Marco apuntó al dichoso abrigo, ahora en el suelo, y luego, con una sonrisa angelical, señaló la cámara que él sujetaba. Entonces Jean, por primera vez en toda aquella confusa situación, miró a la cámara, a aquel artefacto que le había hecho detenerse y fijarse en Marco. La cámara de Marco era bien distinta a la suya. Estaba hecha por completo de plástico negro salvo por una franja azul celeste en la parte superior, parecía ligera y tenía menos botones y controladores que la que colgaba de su propio cuello. Alrededor de la lente, en un aro metálico, podía leerse la palabra “diana” en letras negras mayúsculas.

Jean hizo una gran “O” con sus labios cuando por fin lo entendió. El otro chico, Marco, al que había estado fotografiando, llevaba una analógica. Con toda seguridad, había terminado un carrete en el momento en el que Jean se distrajo para limpiar su lente, y lo estaba remplazando por uno nuevo, evitando con el abrigo exponer la película a la luz. Si alguna de las teorías que Jean había ideado se parecía en algo a la realidad, era pura coincidencia.

Jean se sintió tremendamente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por haber llegado a miles de conclusiones erróneas, por haber fotografiado hasta la saciedad a un completo extraño y por haber hecho el ridículo delante de él. Quizás se sintiese menos estúpido si el ya no tan desconocido fuese menos alto, menos pecoso y menos todo. Pero eh, la culpa no era totalmente suya. Ese chico había venido a su cala, a su lugar de evasión, y prácticamente había pedido a gritos que le hiciesen fotos. Cuando la mirada de Marco, que parecía esperar algún tipo de reacción por su parte, se hizo imposible de sostener, Jean tartamudeó un par de excusas pobres e hizo lo posible por desaparecer del lugar sin caerse de nuevo.

Mientras huía precipitadamente de su lugar favorito, Jean solo deseaba dejar de notar la mirada de aquel joven en su nuca y volver a casa.

“ _Jean, eres un idiota, un idiota con cero habilidades sociales. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Joder_ ”.

Jean siguió maldiciendo hasta que llegó a la parada de bus más cercana, maldijo hasta que no le quedaron más santos y dioses a los que insultar. Y cuando llegó a casa, conectó la cámara al ordenador, descargó las fotos, y se maldijo a sí mismo porque en ninguna de ellas podía apreciarse con claridad los cientos de pecas que recubrían cada centímetro de la cara de aquel dichoso Marco. 

Aquella noche, Jean soñó con un cielo plagado de pecas.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que con ésta me lié en exceso.  
> Una historia muy influenciada por algún fanart en el que Jean sacaba fotos de Eren, y por mis propias salidas con mi Diana F+. Larga vida a lo analógico.


End file.
